Its A Love Story Baby Just Say Yes
by Emmie.Stylinson
Summary: Niall and I have been together for about a year now. We met at an amusement park by accident and he has been gone for 4 months with his 4 brothers who are all in a band. They had an audition to attend so I wasn't able to go with them. Now he's back and life is going great. I can't believe how much is going on. Its crazy how life changes so fast.


Its A Love Story Baby Just Say Yes.

Chapter 1:

Genre- Romance/Love

Rated- K

Characters- Niall Horan

My Characters- Rihann Lee

Ages: Niall Horan (18) Rihann Lee (17)

Location: Doncaster, South Yorkshire, U.K

Summary: Niall and I have been together for about a year now. We met at an amusement park by accident and he has been gone for 4 months with his 4 brothers who were all in a band. They had an audition to attend so I wasn't able to go with them. Now he's back and life is going great. I can't believe how much is going on. Its crazy how life changes so fast.

A/N: The Boys aren't famous in this and Rihann and Niall and all the boys aren't in school and all live in their own flats.

I am writing this especially for my friend on twitter! Follow her iamrihann, Hope you enjoy this fic! Its my…3rd one I will be post ing chapter one of my new fic 'In Life' Soon I am hoping but I just haven't gotten back to it! And if you want to follow me on twitter EmmieStylinson4 and I might be able to make you a fanfic too! :) Thank you all! This is in Rihann's perspective.

Its been a year we have been dating. We met at an amusement park by accident, I ran into him while drinking a quite large slushy and it ended up going everywhere and he apologized straight away, it wasn't even his fault, I wasn't watching where I was going as I was texting my friend. Niall was really nice to buy me a new one though. I wasn't even really enjoying it much but spent my money on it and told myself I wasn't aloud to waste anything that day. I only let him buy me a new one because I got lost in his deep blue eyes and blonde, brunette hair and Irish accent. He asked where I got it from and I showed him where, he motioned for me to take him there and bought me another one. Instead of just leaving and saying sorry again he continued to follow me. I thought he was just really sorry but he now tells me he couldn't leave me and had to somehow make this a date. He was romantic like that. He tells me now that my silky black hair and big brown eyes took him right in and he couldn't just leave me without at least getting my number or twitter or something. Now that its been a year, which it seems like its been much, much more. Everything has changed and all for the better.

_'Ring Ring Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but heres my number, So call me maybe.' _

I heard my phone ring in my pocket as I was just arriving on the bus.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Love, How far away are you? Are you close? I am so excited!" Niall says basically screaming into the phone.

"Whoa, babe, I am very close, I miss you! Cant wait to see you, maybe about 10-15 minutes away?" I say rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Ok, if you can, make the bus driver drive faster! Love you, just getting off the plane. Bye!" Niall says hanging up.

I hung up the phone cause he gave me no time to respond. I haven't seen Niall in about 4 months. He had to go with his 4 brothers too a audition in Manchester and I wasn't able to go with them. It took four months because Niall's step dad lived in Manchester and told them that there would be over 200,000 people auditioning this time around and it was nearly impossible to get a spot and signing up had started 4 months ago. They had to sign up and go threw training over a 3 month period and then audition. They had been going to a lot of competition and auditions a lot lately and I just knew they would be famous someday.

'_Ding_.'

I pushed the button for the bus driver to stop the bus at the next bus stop.

"Thank you, sir." I say smiling and exiting the bus.

_Alright, just a small little walk to the airport and I will be back in Niall's arms._

I made my way to the airport and sat on a bench outside. Niall told me to wait outside because he didn't want me to get lost amongst the people. I sat patiently knowing he would be out soon because he hung up the phone just after assuring me that he has to get off the plane. I turned my head and there he was. Looking the wrong way as usual then turned my way. His big blue eyes lit up and he ran to me picking me up and spinning around. After he put me down he kissed me as if that were his last task before death.

"Oh my god, I missed you so, so much. I love you Rihann." Niall whispers in my ear giving me another big hug and picking me up again.

"I missed you too Niall, don't do that to me again. I love you too." I say now quite serious.

"Don't worry, we won't leave for that long for an audition again. I promise." Niall says sounding very convincing.

"Okay. Hey, guys!" I say hugging everyone of Niall's brothers. Their ages weren't far apart so they we're just like my brothers in a way, the way we treated each other. Niall didn't mind how close I was to his family. He really liked that we got along, most of the time.

Niall and I held hands on our way back to his flat, which wasn't far from the airport. The other boys told us we could have some time alone and we'd seem them later. They all lived in their own flats too, and they weren't far from each other.

"So how was Manchester?" I ask making small talk with my beautiful irish boy.

"It was beautiful, babe. I wish you were able to come." He says now seeming quite sad.

"Well, I do too. I am glad your back now though." I say trying to cheer him up.

"Thats true." He says stopping while holding my hands.

"Why did we stop?" I ask confused.

"I love you so much Rihann Lee. Words cannot explain the way I feel towards you. Since that silly day at the amusement park when we first met and I looked up and saw your beautiful Black hair and Brown eyes. I couldn't…I couldn't even explain how much love I felt. Its like we were meant to be and now we're together." Niall says sounding like a hopeless romantic.

"I love you too Niall Horan. And thats true, I felt the exact same way towards you. I would never leave you." I say pulling Niall in for a hug. His head rested on my head and I felt him kiss it and push me back.

"Lets go, love." Niall says gently pulling my arm as he begins walking again.

When we arrived at Niall's flat it was quite cold and smelt fresh. I had been coming over to feed Niall's cat that one of his younger brother Harry bought him for his birthday. Harry had a strange obsession over cats. And every time I came I would spray febreeze cause it stunk of kitty litter. I had come over earlier today to clean out the litter box and feed Molly his cat. I sprayed febreeze in the laundry room where the kitty litter box was and I sprayed it almost everywhere else. I also washed the windows because they gathered dust over the 4 months he was gone.

"Did you come over and clean up?" Niall says giggling.

"No, what makes you say that." I say innocently smiling.

"Babe, I know when you lie. Thank you so much your just the absolute best." Niall says coming over and stealing a small peck on my lips.

"Love you." I say smiling.

"Love you too, love."

That day Niall and I spent some time cuddling watching movies together. We made sure to watch scary ones because Niall liked the excuse of bringing me closer then normal. Although he didn't need an excuse he still liked to have it.

"Are you hungry at all my sweet?" Niall asked opening the fridge looking questionable with his eyebrows with his tongue rolled back.

"Yeah, I could eat." I say knowing he was going to order pizza from Nando's.

"Ok, want to order our favourite pizza from Nando's?" He asks.

"I called it!" I yell laughing to myself.

"Called what?" Niall asks looking rather confused.

"That you were going to say that, and yes. That would be lovely my dear." I say smiling while also giggling a little.

I exited the kitchen and made my way to the bathroom, I could hear Niall on the phone ordering our food…

_He sounds so cute…Then again, he always sounds cute with his Irish accent._

I think to myself. I finish up and make thought I was going to make my way out of the bathroom normally but instead, I was greeted by Niall with one hand against the door frame the other on his hip.

"Hello babe, I order our pizza…its on the way. I love you!" He says kissing my nose cutely.

"Were you standing there the whole time listening to me pee just to say that?" I say giggling. "I love you too by the way." I giggle kissing his cheek.

He laughed his most incredible laugh and hugged me from behind wrapping his firm arms around my torso resting his head on my shoulder looking forward.

"Can we be together, forever?" I ask leaning my head against his face.

"I don't see why not. And anyways, we have to be together forever…otherwise…we won't experience marriage together or have a baby or two…or have a nice hows with a white picket fence and a dog and Molly…Right?" Niall says giggling and making my ear tickle.

"Right." I say giggling.

'_Knock, Knock_' We hear at the door which startled us after our romantic moment.

Niall kissed my neck before he let go to answer the door. He grabbed his wallet and opened greeting the kind man and asking me to come grab the pizza.

"Thank you sir." Niall says all Irish the way he does.

"Yum this looks good." I say grabbing a plate and 2 pieces of pizza.

"I wish we could do that romantic thing where I eat one end and you eat the other till our lips meet with this pizza like in 'Lady and the tramp' but you know, this pizza is real hot and….you know.." Niall says trying to get me to finish his sentence.

"You like to have your food to yourself." I say chuckling and putting my arm around his neck.

"Babe, I have been meaning to ask you a real important question…and well…I just done know how to ask you." Niall says looking at you seriously bitting his lip.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well…" Niall begins.


End file.
